


Flonne kill mineta

by soic



Category: Disgaea (Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:43:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soic/pseuds/soic





	Flonne kill mineta

Mineta was in his room jerking his cock of watching ochaco sucking deku dick in a porn video then flonne burst inside his room jerking off to porn is a sin flonne summon a arrow and shoot the arrow at mineta killing his soul and erasing him out of existence


End file.
